Brokenstar
|pastaffie = ShadowClan |age = Approx. 47 moons (3.9 years) at death |death=Fed Deathberries by Yellowfang |postdeath = Place of No Stars, None Revealed on Kate's official blog |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: Rogue: Elder: |namesl = Brokenkit Brokenpaw Brokentail Brokentail Brokenstar Brokenstar Brokentail |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Foster Mother: |familyl = Raggedstar Yellowfang Two unnamed she-kits Lizardstripe |mentor = Raggedstar |apps = Mosspaw, Volepaw |position1=Leader |precededby1=Raggedstar |succeededby1=Nightstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Cloudpelt |succeededby2=Blackfoot |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, The Rise of Scourge |deadbooks = Sunset, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Brokenstar is a massive, scarred, well-muscled, dark brown tabby tom, with unusually long, thick, patchy, matted, ragged fur, a long spine, broad shoulders, blind, bright amber eyes, long thorn-sharp claws, yellow teeth, a scarred, broad, flat face, torn ears, and a bend in the middle of his tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brokenpaw is mentioned as a new ShadowClan apprentice at a Gathering by Leopardfoot of ThunderClan. She also says that he got in a fight with two RiverClan apprentices, breaking the truce, until Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior, broke it up. Raggedpelt was said to be furious, though he was mistakenly referred to as deputy when he was, in fact, already Clan leader when Brokenpaw was born. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Brokenstar is first seen at a Gathering with the rest of his Clan. During the Gathering, ThunderClan cats notice how small the ShadowClan apprentices are, which later turns out to be because Brokenstar forced kits as young as three moons into their apprenticeship, and sent them out as warriors at five moons, a whole moon earlier than they should even begin their apprenticeship. :When it is time for the leaders to speak, Brokenstar tells the other present Clans, ThunderClan and RiverClan, that ShadowClan needs more territory to feed their hungry kits. He tells them how WindClan failed to understand this and in the end they had no choice but to drive them out of their land, and threatens to do the same to the others. He asks Crookedstar and Bluestar for hunting rights on their land. Crookedstar has already allowed ShadowClan rights to the river in RiverClan territory without consulting his Clanmates, while Bluestar decides to discuss it with her Clan first. :Later at the Gathering, Brokenstar tells the other Clans that he had exiled a dangerous cat who attacked ShadowClan apprentices. Some ThunderClan cats believed this to be Yellowfang, who was currently a prisoner of ThunderClan, and was ShadowClan's former medicine cat. :Brokenstar later sends out Clawface to ThunderClan, who steals Frostfur's four kits and kills Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, when she tries to stop him. Shortly after, Yellowfang also disappears from camp, making ThunderClan believe she took the kits and ran back to ShadowClan. Firepaw and Graypaw go looking for Yellowfang on Bluestar's orders. They find Yellowfang alone on ShadowClan territory, trying to find the stolen kits and return them. Yellowfang tells them that Brokenstar brought her two dead kits, who bore the wounds of full warriors; he had killed them during training. When their mother, Brightflower, came looking for them, Brokenstar told her he had found Yellowfang standing over their bodies, and exiled the medicine cat. :When Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang lead a ThunderClan patrol, and the other ShadowClan cats in a rebellion against him, Brokenstar reveals in a fight with Yellowfang that he killed his father Raggedstar to gain control of ShadowClan, and falsely blamed it on a patrol from a rival Clan. Yellowfang is devastated. He tells Yellowfang that Raggedstar was soft, like she was. The rebelling cats drive Brokenstar and the warriors that were loyal to him out of the Clan, forcing them to live as rogues. Fire and Ice :Brokenstar and the other rogues who fled with him come back to ThunderClan camp to ambush them again. Fireheart, the only full warrior there at the time, quickly organizes a defense against them, and a battle ensues. :All of the rogues flee except for Clawface, who is killed by Graystripe, and Brokenstar, whose eyes are clawed by Yellowfang, blinding him. :Bluestar then decides to keep him prisoner and to call him by his warrior name, Brokentail. Fireheart asks Yellowfang why she hadn't killed Brokentail when she had the chance, and she admits to having a forbidden relationship with Raggedstar, which, as a result, produced three kits, two of which died soon after their birth. She also said she thought her punishment was not that two of her kits died, but that Brokentail had survived. Forest of Secrets :After his defeat, Brokentail remains a prisoner of ThunderClan, much to the fury of the other Clans, who believe that Brokentail should have been killed for his crimes against them. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar's decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion is unwavering. Although Bluestar intends to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely tells several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spreads amongst the enemy Clan. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demand that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once. Nightstar reminds the others of what atrocities Brokentail had commited before. :When ThunderClan refuses to comply, WindClan and ShadowClan launch an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and try to kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fight back fiercely, and drive the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. :Not long after, Tigerclaw attempts to murder Bluestar and attack ThunderClan with the help of Brokentail and his old followers. It is apparent that he had been planning this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang comes to the sad realization that as long as her son is alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. After the attack, she tells him that she was giving him herbs for his pain, which are actually deathberries. When he is rude to her, she tells him to have more respect for his kin, and he laughs and says he has none. Yellowfang tells him she is his mother when he is eating the deathberries. :When he receives this news, Brokentail panics and, within moments, dies, losing his final life. Yellowfang does not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretends to believe her when she tells him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. In the New Prophecy Arc ''Sunset :It is revealed that Brokenstar lives in the Place of No Stars when Darkstripe scents him among the trees. Tigerstar tells Darkstripe that Brokenstar won't answer him, as all the cats who live in the Dark Forest walk alone. In The Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :A warrior from the Dark Forest is present at the Moonpool when Jayfeather confronts Poppyfrost. His name is not mentioned, but it is suggested that it was Brokenstar, because the cat was dark brown with a crooked tail. This is later confirmed when he is taunted, later on, for "not silencing Jayfeather". He fights alongside Breezepelt when the WindClan warrior attempts to kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, and they bat him back and forth. He is fought off when Honeyfern appears from StarClan to help Jayfeather. :Later, he is seen with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost by Lionblaze and Jayfeather, looking at Poppyfrost's kits after they are born. ''Fading Echoes :Brokenstar harshly criticizes Hawkfrost and Breezepelt while they are training. In return, he gets sneered at by Hawkfrost for failing to silence Jayfeather. Brokenstar defends himself by saying he did not expect StarClan to fight so hard to save the medicine cat. In response, Hawkfrost tells him to never underestimate his enemy. As the cats discuss Crowfeather, Brokenstar swishes his tail in the air, demanding Breezepelt what his father ever did to defend him. While he does so, he voice is laced with bitterness from his possible memories. After Tigerstar feeds Breezepelt's hunger for vengeance, Brokenstar pushes forward and tells Breezepelt that he was a noble warrior and couldn't live a life spawned on lies. :When Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang are traveling through the Dark Forest, Brokenstar spots them. He clearly holds contempt for his mother, Yellowfang, and glares icily at her. Spottedleaf steps forwards and questions him about training the Clan cats by the lake. He acts as though he doesn't know what they are talking about. :He offers that they have a look around his home, once they accept that no cats were being trained there. Spottedleaf accepts, and starts to step forward, but Brokenstar blocks her way. He refuses her entry unless he is also able to visit StarClan's hunting grounds. Yellowfang refuses, and he turns away, saying they cannot come farther in to the Dark Forest. As the StarClan cats began to walk back, he fades into the mist, not stopping them when they proceed. Night Whispers :During a Dark Forest Gathering, Ivypaw notices Brokenstar, shadowy and still beneath a boulder. :After Tigerstar has made his announcement, Brokenstar comes over to her, seeming to single her out of the crowd. He says he has a “special mission” for her, and tells her to follow him. When Ivypool does so, Brokenstar sees Darkstripe is too, he snaps at the dark tabby to go away. :When he skulks away, Brokenstar tests Ivypaw on her climbing skills and fighting skills. He comments on how fast she is, and compliments her defensive moves. A confused Flametail then appears as Ivypool wonders about her special mission. Suddenly, Brokenstar orders her to kill him. When she hesitates, he sneers, calling her naive because she thinks she cannot kill Flametail for he is already dead. Ivypaw is alarmed, and tells Brokenstar she won’t kill him. He then threatens her with taunts about her loyalty to the Dark Forest. Conflicted, Ivypool decides to defend her loyalty and she leaps towards Flametail just when Tigerheart appears to stop her. Tigerstar skulks from the shadows, unexpectedly ending the scene. He soothes Brokenstar’s blood-rage, telling him that Flametail is harmless. Brokenstar asks about Ivypaw’s loyalty, questioning her devotion to the Dark Forest, but Tigerstar says that Ivypaw is loyal, and will fight with the Dark Forest when the time comes. Sign of the Moon :Brokenstar interrupts one of Hawkfrost's training bouts by bringing another cat with him and to Ivypool's shock, it is Blossomfall. Brokenstar welcomes her as a new apprentice of the Dark Forest.' ' The Forgotten Warrior :During one of Ivypool's visits to the Dark Forest, Brokenstar calls together the cats in the Dark Forest. Ivypool emerges into a clearing filled with tree trunks and sees Brokenstar standing on the topmost trunk, with Tigerstar and Mapleshade standing on two lower trunks, as well as a few cats that Ivypool doesn't recognize. Brokenstar informs the cats of the Dark Forest that the final battle is coming soon and tells them to wait for his signal. :Later, Ivypool goes to see Brokenstar to ask him about becoming a Dark Forest warrior. Maggottail calls Ivypool small, but Brokenstar tells him to be quiet. Then Brokenstar summons Antpelt. He tells Ivypool that if she kills him, she will be a warrior of the Dark Forest. When Ivypool does as she is told, he calls her a true Dark Forest cat. However, he refuses to tell her when the final battle will be after he is asked. When Ivypool says she just proved her loyalty, he says she should have been loyal already. The Last Hope :As the Dark Forest cats reveal the final battle to some of the chosen Clan cats in the Dark Forest, Beetlewhisker appears horrified and politely states that he would like leave the Dark Forest, for his heart belongs to his Clan. Brokenstar, enraged, kills him as an example to the other cats what would happen if they wanted to leave. :During the final battle, he drags Ferncloud out of the nursery by her neck and sinks his teeth into her throat, thus killing her. :Yellowfang runs to Brokenstar and sinks her teeth into his throat, snapping the bone in his neck, killing him for the second time, and causing him to fade away. In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :His name is not mentioned, but Scourge scents the forest on a tabby tom with a bent tail. He has lackeys with him that call him "Boss." Therefore, this scene likely takes place between'' Into the Wild'' and Fire and Ice as Brokenstar has already been driven out and can still see. :At first, he laughs at Scourge and demands all the food in the place to go to him. Once Scourge kills one of his followers, he tells the others that it was time they returned to the forest and retreats quickly. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Brokenkit is the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and Raggedstar's litter. He has two littermates, but when they both die soon after their birth she thinks it is a punishment from StarClan. They are buried near the dead log that the three of them were born in. Yellowfang says that she sees rage and hatred in Brokenkit's face, even though he is only a kit. Yellowfang thinks it is a punishment from StarClan, because she broke the warrior code by having kits when she is a medicine cat. Since Yellowfang is a medicine cat, she can't reveal that she is Brokenkit's mother. For that reason, she gives him to a nursing queen named Lizardstripe. Lizardstripe tries to turn her down, but Raggedstar forces her to nurse Brokenkit, reminding her that it is a huge honor to raise the Clan leader's kit. Yellowfang had hoped to steer his paws in the right direction as he grew, but becomes worried when she realizes that such an ambitious queen would be raising him. Every ShadowClan cat suspects that Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, is Brokenkit's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Raggedstar. Foxheart dies without confirming or denying that Brokenkit was her kit. Brokenkit's tail is bent down the middle, like a broken branch. Yellowfang says every cat would think that that was where he got his name, but she actually named him that because her heart "felt like it was being torn in two" when she had to give him up. :When Brokentail becomes a warrior, Raggedstar chooses him as his third deputy after Foxheart's successor, Cloudpelt, died. Brokentail killed Raggedstar and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed in an ambush from another Clan when he went out at night alone. Brokenstar weakened the Clan by concentrating on battle, apprenticing kits as early as three moons old, and making the Clan eat crow-food instead of fresh-kill because warriors were used for fighting, not hunting. Brokenstar was listed as a significant leader of ShadowClan and was described as a cold, ambitious, cruel, ruthless, heartless, and murderous tom. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock senses Blossomkit flinch at the mere mention of Brokenstar's name, since he was the leader that forced her into early apprenticeship and got her killed in battle. Rock mentions that queens aren't exaggerating for once when they frighten kits with his stories. Even his birth was forbidden by the warrior code, and Rock says that StarClan's hearts must have sunk when Yellowfang fell in love with Raggedstar. He says that Brokenstar saw aggressiveness as the only way to prove himself, because after his birth, he had been nursed by Lizardstripe, who never failed to make sure he knew he was not one of her kits and clearly her least favorite. He killed Raggedstar, thinking he could become leader and prove he was the greatest warrior that had ever lived. But as leader, his reign was filled with blood. He was jealous of ThunderClan's prey-rich territory, so after driving WindClan from their home he ambushed ThunderClan, hoping to take over ThunderClan territory. Even when he was blinded and a prisoner, he continued to plot with Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, until his mother Yellowfang was forced to kill him by feeding him three deathberries, which Fireheart secretly witnessed. Rock says it is fitting that he did not get to die a warrior's death and Yellowfang avenged Blossomkit and all the other cats that were hurt by his evil actions. Code of the Clans :He is not seen in this book, only mentioned in ''The Smallest Warrior by Flintfang when he is thinking about the upcoming battle with WindClan. He is also mentioned when Flintfang knows he had failed his leader by letting his apprentice die. Brokenstar would make sure every cat in ShadowClan knew about his failure. :When Badgerpaw is dying, he hopes that Brokenstar and Fernshade, his mother, are proud of him. When Badgerpaw dies, Flintfang promises to always honor the fifth law of the warrior code. ''Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when he talks of how WindClan was driven out; Brokenstar was able to defeat them with a single patrol by rushing down into the hollow and trapping the warriors in their dens before they knew what was happening. :Nightwhisper spots Brokenstar attacking his guard, Dustpelt, when Tigerclaw's rogues attacked the ThunderClan camp. He had heard about him earlier from Tigerclaw, and had mistaken him to be a noble and brave cat. Trivia *He is mistakenly described with a black pelt multiple times. *In ''Fading Echoes, he is said to have a night colored pelt. *He has been described with orange eyes. *He has been described with yellow eyes. *His mother, Yellowfang, named him Brokenkit because of the way she felt having left him, but also knowing that every cat would think it is because of his tail. *He was mistakenly called Brokentail instead of Brokenstar while calling a meeting in the Dark Forest. *He was mistakenly called Brokentail when he is talking in the Dark Forest. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: ''' :Yellowfang: '''Father: :Raggedstar: Sisters: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Foster Mother: :Lizardstripe: Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Males Category:Supporting Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:The Last Hope characters